


Anticipation

by Haya_dono



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya_dono/pseuds/Haya_dono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What day is it?”</p>
<p>Samurai Warriors Secret Santa 2013 for aconitumtea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

It was the way she entered that room that could make anyone fall into silence.  A simple entrance but full of unspoken elegance, dignity, and something else that made those present bow in respect. The same gesture was imitated by the young vassal of the Uesugi, Kanetsugu Naoe, but his had none of that fear and stiffness that was characteristic of any Uesugi servant in the presence of Aya. No, Kanetsugu’s was full of fervor and emotion, portraying far more than the respect such gesture would imply. Even some of the new vassals were surprised when he greeted energetically Lady Aya. Anyone in their right mind would just avoid the woman entirely, and if such feat was impossible (and it was almost always), they’d just greet, bow, and leave as soon as possible. But he was different, and many had given up trying to understand him.

A small chuckle could be heard, just as Aya walked past Kanetsugu. He bowed even more, as he counted mentally up to fifteen. Then he heard the sound of her staff ringing as she sat down (just as he expected), which seemed to increase the intensity of dread that was filling the room. Just as he waited patiently, Aya looked at the servants. Most of them were either ghostly pale or blue, and the new servants struggled to stay still and hide any hints of absolute terror. It was completely in vain, as she could clearly tell who was doing what.

Everyone could feel her piercing gaze, and many wished she would just hurry up. They just wanted to get away, but it was as if she kept staring on purpose. She had made up her mind on who she was going to call as soon as she entered that room, but the extra (now several) minutes of silence were killing all of the men there.

“Kanetsugu,” she called and the dread almost disappeared soon after. Some faint sighs of relief, quickly hidden by sudden coughing outbursts followed. Even the faintest of faces seemed to recover some color and hints of life.

This time, it was the same for Kanetsugu, perhaps, though he felt his face grew warmer, as he tried to suppress a smile. And in less than a second, he exclaimed, “Yes, my lady!” with such force that it nearly gave a heart attack of the young man next to him (one of the new recruits). Then, he sprang up and walked ceremoniously towards her, kneeling down when he was before her.

Aya patted the open space next to her, and he immediately understood. He sat next to her, and as soon as he was done, the vassals knew it was their cue to leave. Some with shaky legs struggled to stand up while others were immediately gone. All of their faces, however, were full of relief as they had not been chosen.

Sometimes a vassal would be designated to help Aya in whatever she desired. Whether it was a stroll in the city, running errands from her, or spending three hours sitting with her in a room, it was all up to her. Most of the time, the servants, especially the newcomers, would end up in the middle of some sort of twisted torture meant to be ‘discipline’. Whatever that Aya did was usually never spoken, though there were rumors of a soldier being forced to carry a sword made out of gold and a silver armor in the hottest day of the year, among other stories. In any case, anyone who was called out was usually pitied by the rest (though none would take their place of course), and it seemed to be a measure to ensure good conduct. As long as anyone acted accordingly to Aya’s instructions, they’d not be called as often. Except for one man.

While Aya seemed interested in the men leaving the room, Kanetsugu would sometimes glance at her. He already stood out with his rather ridiculous hat she had made specifically for him, a memento he took care appropriately every day, polishing the metal and making sure it’d be spotless, but that badly hidden winning grin made him even more noticeable.

It was his lucky day. He had been counting the days since he was last asked to help his lady. If all the other servants, particularly that Matsunaga kid that always seemed to be called out (and would come back almost crying, something Kanetsugu thought were tears of joy), knew how jealous he had been of them. He knew it was an unbecoming attitude for a vassal of the Uesugi, but at the same time, he could not help being appalled at how they never realized how blessed they were. He couldn’t even offer himself to do the task instead of Matsunaga, last time he did, she hadn’t called him for three months.  And those times he had ‘accidentally’ bumped into her, she gently refused his help (though she would always do so with a smile that confused him to no end). So now it was his chance.

And what a miraculous chance it was! Just as he had kept track of his next turn to be Aya’s aid, he had been meticulously planning and waiting for that day. He even woke up before the sun rose, he might have even beaten Yukimura in rising early (for that day at least), the only person he knew was up before 6 am. He had polished and tidied up his hat twice as hard, his clothes had been perfectly arranged and he even had to ask around some maidens to lend him a mirror. Even though he was not someone who cared about appearances (Aya’s lessons on preaching with actions had struck HARD on his soul), he knew he had to look perfectly arranged. After all, it had been five years since he came to the Uesugi household.

“Kanetsugu.”

He had been too distracted with his own thoughts that he had failed to notice all servants were gone. It was only Aya and him.

“Yes?”

“It is a beautiful day outside. You should always look to see things from a different perspective. Let us take a stroll.”

He nodded enthusiastically. He hadn’t really thought what to do if he was chosen, not that any of the selected had anything to say about their time with Aya. He didn’t seem to care much about the weather or the garden Aya wanted to see, but if she was going to be there, it should be worth it. That said, he was rather surprised. He had expected to get some lecture in the room, like most of the times he wasn’t being punished because he had done something wrong. Or the times he was left alone or ignored by her because he was trying to behave badly. After all, if people were summoned by her because of their wrongdoings, when he did so as well, he’d be called. It had worked the first two times, but Aya quickly caught on and not only his attempt failed, but had him being ignored for months (with Aya smiling quizzically every time they met and Kanetsugu getting more frustrated). So something as banal as taking a stroll caught him completely off-guard.

Aya smiled. “Would you rather be left alone instead? I can walk by myself and enjoy the view if you dislike the gardens.”

Kanetsugu almost crashed against a wall, he hadn’t expected that. Yes, she seemed to have some uncanny ability to read his mind but he certainly did not expect it at that very moment. “Of course not, my lady!” he quickly interjected. “I-I just hoped to get a lecture from you or something else…”

“The place should not limit what can be taught or learned. You might obtain something more valuable while taking a stroll than spending hours buried under several books.”

He certainly didn’t know what she meant by valuable, but if those were her wishes, he’d do his best to fulfill them. He would even let her step on him if she wanted. Anything she desired, he’d do it willingly, with a great zeal that the rest would probably call madness (or something else, or both actually).

Despite his lack of an answer, she seemed to understand and guided him to the place she wanted to go. The travel was, much to his dismay, silent. He had expected she said something, anything, as he was too unsure if he could bring something up, or rather mention something relevant about the date (and he certainly hoped she’d do so, so that he wouldn’t feel like the only one who thought it to be important), but no words. Aya seemed to be more interested in looking at the colorful flowers and the insects that were abound. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to mention anything.

Time passed and still nothing. He had given up completely on saying a thing, as he couldn’t even now find the words to bring it up. And Aya seemed to ignore his rather amusing attempts to say anything. For someone who could preach to any stranger about the importance of love and honor, Kanetsugu didn’t seem to be actually good at putting one of those virtues into words.

Suddenly, Aya stopped. He followed suit, wondering if anything was wrong at all but still unable to ask it aloud.

“I have to say, I’m rather disappointed, Kanetsugu,” she said with a faint voice.

The sudden word “disappointed” made him turn at her, puzzled for what he had done. He was behaving adequately, or as much as he could while restraining himself. Surely he hadn’t said anything inappropriate? After all, his last attempts at conversation never were more than three words long. “What do you mean, my lady?”

“What day is it?”

He blinked for some moments, absentmindedly saying, “Wednesday…?” as something suddenly crossed his mind, a thought that made him stop right on track. No, she couldn’t be referring to… As much as he had desired for it, she certainly wouldn’t be talking-

“On this day, five years ago, you came to the Uesugi household. I would have expected that such an important event would not be forgotten so easily. Your lack of commitment to memory is surely a dis-“

“Of course I remember, my lady!” Kanetsugu interrupted her without thinking. He would never forget that fateful day, it was because of it that he had become the man he was today. The fact that Aya would misunderstand as if he had forgotten had horrified him so much that he had to say something. But as soon as he was done with his line, he immediately went pale, the realization of his deed having dawned on him.

“Kanetsugu.”

He bowed deeply, no, he almost threw himself to the ground. “My greatest apologies! To have done something as rude as interrupting you… Please, punish me until you are satisfied!” he hollered, while keeping his head low in case she wanted to stomp his head.

“Kanetsugu.”

“There are no words for what I’ve done. Please don’t hold back!”

Suddenly, there was laughter. Kanetsugu lifted his head with some hesitation (Aya sometimes stepped on someone’s hand or head without any notice, usually when the receiver would least expect it) and saw her covering slightly her mouth, but not completely hiding from view a smile that to any casual viewer seemed actually pleasant.

“Stand up, Kanetsugu.”

He immediately obeyed but he was unable to meet her eyes, still mortified he had dared to do something so disrespectful.

“So you remember.”

“I’d never forget the day I met you, my lady, and brought me to Lord Kagekatsu. If it weren’t for you… Of course I’d never forget such an important day!”

Aya laughed. “I’d have never guessed you think so highly of me. You flatter me, Kanetsugu.”

“Of course, my lady! You taught me the importance of love and honor and ever since I heard of it, I’ve tried to spread your virtues to the land!” Kanetsugu exclaimed with such zeal that even his cheeks seemed brighter somehow.

Aya’s smile widened. “I’m pleased to hear that. We, the Uesugi are blessed to have you among us. And I’m glad to be the one to have recruited you. I expect great things from you.”

“My lady!” Kanetsugu exclaimed, not believing his ears, the highest praise he could have ever received from her, the words he had always hoped to hear.

Aya chuckled, his smile was so bright and wide, a complete display of joy. She said, “Normally, such outburst would mean I need to discipline you. A man of the Uesugi household should not forget his humility and to keep his composure at any times but…”

With a discreet smile on her face, looking ahead, “I might indulge it this one time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aconitumtea, I hope you like it! I've always found Aya and Kanetsugu a rather interesting pairing.  
> I also wanted to see how much I could portray love without saying it explicitly.


End file.
